League of Love
by julysunicorn
Summary: red menace can't help his crush on doktor frogg, but knows they will never be together, so he stays out of the way. but what happens when doktor frogg's date with voltar goes awry, and red is the only one who can help the mad scientist? ONE SHOT, warning inside.


hello everybody! so i have been in something of a nostalgic mood lately, mostly from writing my freind's and my fusionfall story. then the other day i came across a reference to league of super evil and i though oh hey, i remember that show! :D so i decided to write a story for it with my burst of inspiration. c: this was one of my favorite shows and i always had a crush on doktor frogg. my friends never understood why. but hopefully you wll enjoy the story! good day to you! :D or evil day? oh man that's a bad joke sorry...

WARNING: there is an attempt at rape, in the middle of the story. and no, it's not by red menace, he's a gentleman.

league of love

the red menace wasn't sure what these weird feelings were when he first got them, the wierd flutering in his belly every time he saw doktor frogg. how he would slip into daydreams of what it would be like to hold his metal claw, to spend time with him outside of work, get an ice cream or something. he thought he'd just developed an allergy to his teammate. then, one dsay, when he was watcihg nfoster's home for imaginary friends, the episode wheere mac falls in love with frankie, he knew what was happening to him.

he was in love.

red was ashamed at his affections, dokto rfrogg was his friend, not to mention voltar's boyfriend and while things weren't perfect red couldn't break them up. so he kept his feelings to himself and settled for using the doktor's old claws when he touched himself. it helped, but red still felt like he was missing out on something great.

voltar and doktor frogg walked into the living room of the base, where red was playing the sims 3 for console. he quickly exited the game, because he was playing the family he made of himself and doktor frogg, and their 16 children. not noticing a thing, doktor frogg called over and said "volty and i are headed out to dinner, red! don't wait up!" he giggled

"bye, have a great time" said red trying to give the happiest face he could as he watched his crush walk out the door with volatr who grabbed his butt firecly making the doktor giggle. voltar was a huge jerk. he was mean and yelled a lot and treated doktor frogg like he was nothing but a lollipop, sweet and all when he wanted him but after licking him, he would use him to pick up all the dust, dirt and hair from the floor. it hurt doktor frogg but doktor frogg still thought voltar loved him.

"sigh," said red. he started to cry over his controller, effectively shorting it out. sparks flew into his eyes and cauterized his tear ducts so he couldn't cry no mo. "DARN IT!" he exclaimed, furious at not being able to express his sorrow and he threw the controller at the wall, where it shattered into several pieces, cheap hunk of junk. red curled up into a ball and started crying again. his tears pooled around him, making his face wet and irritated. as he sobbed into the carpet, he suddenly had an idea.

"no!" he said, sitting up. "i'm not going to just sit and cry my life away! i'm going to make sure voltar treats the doktor with the respect and kindness he deserves!" so he got up and put his shoes on, then got on his bicycle and left.

but before he could do so doomageddon whined from the door. "no, doomageddon, you can't come with me! they only allow service dogs at the restayrant!" red argued, but seeing the team's dog thing cry hurt his soul and he let doomageddon ride in his bike's basket.

they rode over to ruby tuesday's and parked the bike behind a bush, red securing the front tire and reach with his chain lock. then he and doomageddon looked in through the window.

voltar and doktor frogg were sitting in a booth together, browsing the menu. a waitress came to the table and said "may i take your order ma'am?"

"well actually i am a man!" said doktor frogg laughing.

"oh i am sorry!" the waitress said "your hair is quite lovely i was completely mistaken"

"why thank you," said doktor frogg, "i use this really great conditioner-"

"ARE YOU GOING TO ORDER OR WHAT?!" voltar shrieked at his date.

"the fiend!" red said, clenching his fists, then breaking down crying again. "why is he so mean to him?! frogg makes every dya brighter for the team but voltar just doesn't see it, he doesn't deserve him"

doomageddon tapped red's shoulder and he went back to watching the two. doktor frogg was at the salad bar and was putting those nasty little ham cubes on his salad. voltar said "eww, yuck! you're seriously going to eat that?!"

"they look tasty" said doktor frogg.

"yeah, well, i guess you'll still be arguing for them when they make you fat."

red pounded on the glass, screaming and crying, scaring away a family that was about to enter the restaurant. doktor frogg was the skinniest person rd knew, maybe even too skinny. it would be perfectly fine if he gained a little weight, it might actually be healthier for him, but most of all red believed it was doktor frogg's choice to eat what he wanted, even if red didnt like it. he still preferred egg on his salad though.

voltar got his chili and salad and doktor frogg got his salad and chicken sandwich. they chatted normally for a little while but voltar was still rude to doktor frogg, he was cursing loudly and eventually insulted dkotor frogg's choice in lab coats. doktor frogg fought back tears, voltar couldn't see it, but erd could.

red sank below the window. "oh, doomageddon, i love frogg so freaking much," he said sadly. "i would walk to the ends of the earth for him. why does that dminutive bastard voltar get a guy like that, and im left out in the cold?"

while red was sad, the waitress came back and said, "would either of you like dessert?"

"why i would-" doktor frogg began because he really wanted to try the brownie a la mode.

"no, thank you" said voltar, before setting his hand on doktor frogg's claw. "i've already got plans... for dessert."

the waitress had no idea what he was talking about but got the feeling it wasn't good. voltar made doktor frogg pick up the check and the two went back out to the car. red was now crying again and the host walked over to hium.

"sir your behavior is driving away my customers" he said "if you do not leave i will call the cops"

"i am sorry," said red, standing up "i'll go now, c'mon doomageddon"

so they left but doomageddon left a big stinkin' pile in front of the door to the restauran.t they walked into the parking lot dejectedly but suddenly red realized something was wrong!

from within th team's car, voltar said, "hey, baby, how 'bout we open up a can of dessert in this bitch."

doktor frogg touched his chin nervously. "uh, um, i don't know what you mean"

"i'm talking about cold hard flipping sex you idiot"

"OH" said doktor frogg. "well no thank you volty, i'd rather not"

"why not?" voltar asked

"because you made this date absolutely horrible!" doktor frogg finally said. "you were rude and nasty and evil! you're always evil to me!"

"i try to be evil to everyone babe"

"DON'T BABE ME!"

voltar grabbed doktor fogg. "you are going to love me and you are going to like it!"

doktor frogg started fighting the pint sized weirdo and the whole car shook bakc and forth like they were having sex but they weren't, doktor frokk wasn't going to take voltar's nonsense any more! but his weak doctor arms weren't strong enough and he was rapidly losing the fight!

"FROGG! I'LL SAVE YOU!" red screamed and ran over to the car. he ripped the drivewr's door off, surprising volter.

"EH?" votar said, knowing he was in for a massive ass whooping.

red grabbed voltar's giant head and threw him into the asphalt, then swung him back over his head and hit him again and again. he pinned voltar against the car and punched him in the face, the small red suited evildoer powerless against the strong man. red finished him off by planning to ram his boss into the ruby tuesday toilets, but red slipped on doomageddon's pile and instead skated across the salad bar using voltar as a skateboard. he jumped off and voltar was shot head first into the podium, getting his head stuck where the menus were. the entire restaurant cheered and the host apoloigized to red, telling him that he and doktor frogg and doomageddon were always welcome in his establishment.

doktor frogg ran up to red. "my hero!" he said, laughing at the irony. "you... you saved me."

"doktor frogg," red said, getting on one knee, "i don't know what happened, but i have fallen massively in love with you. seeig you with that asshole voltar absolutely broke my heart. you deserve so much better than him. you deserve the best of the best."

"oh, reginald," doktor frogg said, crying, and holding red's hands.

"frogg," red said, "will you go out with me?"

"yes," said doktor frogg, holding red's cheek. "yes, i will."

red and doktor frogg went on to have a happy and healthy romance, and red lost his virginity to doktor frogg on the beach that very night. red wasn't as good as voltar but doktor frogg knew he would get better with practice. unfortunately they did so much practice red found out the hard way that doktor frogg had experimented with his own body and given himself female reproductive organs, so the two had a family on the way. red happily rubbed the belly of his boyfriend, excited for the family they were going to have. doktor frogg operated on himself and gave himself a vafina to give birth.

voltar died shortly after the incident at ruby tuesday, but doktor frogg managed to store his soul in a robot body iwht and attitude adjuster, so voltar became a much nicer version of himself and was actually smart. he managed to take over metrotown and instilled a new reign of evil but his relationship with doktor frogg never recovered.

nine months later doktor frogg went into labor and the whole team drove him to the hospital, doomageddon was especially scared. but he was given a milkbone and a belly rub and he felt better. voltar ordered all the citisens of emtrotown to attend the birth so the delivery room was quite crowded, so they had to move doktor frogg to one of those operating rooms where students can watch and it was much better.

doktor frogg successfully gave birth to 16 beautfiul babies, 9 girls and 7 boys, named (in order of birth), euphonia, bartholomew, osweegee, peaches, johnjohn and beebop (identical twins), cornpone, daffodil and sunflower (another set of identical twins), sassafras, sprinkles, sasparilla, arbuthnot, lemon tart, jasmine, and turkey ribs. doktor frogg always wanted a son named sprinkles so he was overjoyed to finally get to use the name, the perk of having so many kids was that you didn't have to fight over names. they all looked like a mix of their parents and sounded like it too, but they were pretty evenly split between red and green hair. they were born on christmas day so it was very fitting.

doktor frogg found out about red's sims family and the exact same number of children, and was freaked out when he learned red made it before their family came along. they burned the disc and never spoke of it again.

voltar became a wonderful babysitter for the children and they all loved him and he finally redeemed himself, even though doktor frogg would never be his friend again. but that was okay. doktor frogg and red got married when the former proposed to red in the ruby tueday where their love initially blossomed. red said yes and they had a beautiful wedding with all their children being flower girls and ring bearers, but boy that was a lot of rings. red threw his bouqeut and doomageddon caught it in his mouth, two months later he married his bulldog girlfriend precious. they burned the bouquet and never spoke of it again.

and so doktor frogg and red declared, sitting in front of a warm fireplace with their numerous children snuggled up for storytime, "i love you, my evil."

THE END


End file.
